sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Oru Yamandan Premakadha
| runtime = 113 minutes | country = India | language = Malayalam | budget = | gross = }} Oru Yamandan Premakadha ( ) is a 2019 Indian Malayalam-language comedy film directed by B. C. Noufal and written by Bibin George and Vishnu Unnikrishnan. It stars Dulquer Salmaan, Nikhila Vimal, Soubin Shahir, Vishnu Unnikrishnan and Salim Kumar in the lead roles. The film's production began on 3 July 2017 and was completely shot in Kochi. It was released on 25 April 2019. Plot Set in Kadamakkudy, the film revolves around Lallu (Dulquer Salmaan), a privileged daily wage painter and his colorful gang of friends. Although he comes from an aristocratic family and is the son of Kombanaayil John (Renji Panicker), a respected criminal lawyer in the area, he prefers the company of his under-privileged friends Panchikuttan (Salim Kumar), Vicky Paedika (Soubin Shahir), and Teny Sebastian (Vishnu Unnikrishnan). Lallu, although uneducated, has a lot of charm, causing all the village girls mouths water. Though he is adamant that he will marry for love, and is looking to find a 'spark' in a girl, and hence has not found any girl to settle down with. However, his younger brother, a well-to-do computer engineer, wants to marry his girlfriend, whose parents insist that Lallu be married first. After trying and failing to find a girl that has the 'spark' he is looking for, Lallu sees a picture of a young woman, Diya (Nikhila Vimal), in the newspaper, who has gone missing, and suddenly feels the 'spark'. He and his friends try to find Diya, learning about her kind nature in the process, yet cannot find her. Lallu pieces together clues he gets from the accident Diya was involved in, and in the meantime comes to know that she is dead. He figures out that she was deliberately murdered by Davis (Bibin George), an intoxicated youth who has psychological problems from his childhood that he takes out on anyone who mentions his mother. After getting his revenge, Lallu, with the help of his father, makes them stand before the legal system, ensuring Diya gets justice in the end. The film ends by showing that although Lallu believes he has never met Diya, he actually has on several occasions. Cast * Dulquer Salmaan as Lallu aka Mohanlal John Kombanayil * Nikhila Vimal as Diya Francis * Samyuktha Menon as Jesna * Madhu as Lallu's Relative * Soubin Shahir as Vickey Paedika * Vishnu Unnikrishnan as Teny Sebastian * Bibin George as Davis * Salim Kumar as Paanchikuttan * Arun Kurian as Paappi * Dharmajan Bolgatty as Tinku * Hareesh Kanaran as Frederick * Renji Panicker as Advocate John Kombanayil, Lallu's father. * Dileesh Pothan as SI Abhilash Karikkan * Suraj Venjaramoodu as Francis, Diya's father * Lena as Diya's mother * Baiju as S.I Pavan Kalyan * Sunil Sukhada as Father Nettooraan * Molly Kannamaly as Vaavatthaathi * Ashokan as Kushumban Johnny, Jesna's father * Pradeep Kottayam as Sebastian, Teny's Father * Resmi Anil as Teny's mother * Chembil Ashokan as Vickey's Father * Seema G Nair as Vickey's mother * Janardhanan as Cameo appearance * Navaneeth Saju as Kutti Lallu * Ponnamma Babu as College Principal * Reshmi Boban as Doctor Music The music for Oru Yamandan Premakadha was composed by Nadirshah. Release The film was released on 25 April 2019. References External links * Category:2010s Malayalam-language films Category:Indian comedy films Category:Malayalam-language films Category:Indian films